Survivre au pire
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petite fic conçut dans le canon du film qui veut que la mère de Legolas soit morte aux alentours de Gundabad. Deux semaines après la mort de sa tendre épouse, Thranduil n'arrive pas à accepter sa perte, ce qui le plonge dans un désespoir morbide jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se porte sur une nouvelle raison se continuer à vivre.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du livre ou des adaptations cinématographiques.**

 **Petite fic conçut dans le canon du film qui veut que la mère de Legolas soit morte aux alentours de Gundabad. Deux semaines après la mort de sa tendre épouse, Thranduil n'arrive pas à accepter sa perte, ce qui le plonge dans un désespoir morbide jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se porte sur une nouvelle raison se continuer à vivre.**

 **C'est une idée que j'avais depuis longtemps et que j'évoque dans ma fic "Les larmes d'un père" donc voilà, j'ai enfin eu l'inspiration.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Survivre au pire**_

Tout n'était plus qu'un brouillard informe, douloureux et nauséeux. Il écoutait bien d'une oreille distraite ce que disait les gens autour de lui, mais il ne les entendait pas, il ne les entendait plus... Il pensait avoir tout essayé, les hurlements, les coups contre les murs, l'ivresse, mais rien n'y faisait. Les cris lui faisaient mal aux cordes vocales, les coups lui avaient laissé quelques fractures articulaires à la main droite et vouloir rester saoul ne suffisait pas à oublier combien il avait mal.

Comment pourrait-il oublier de toute façon ? C'était tellement ridicule et impensable. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier… L'embuscade grotesque dans laquelle elle était tombée par sa faute… Sa capture par les orcs qui l'avaient emmené dans ces montagnes maudites… Sa demande d'aide aux nains, viles créatures, qui avaient accepté ses présents avant de lui rire au nez… Son attaque désespérée pour l'arracher à un sort funeste et son corps recouvert de sang. Son corps sans vie qu'il avait longuement bercé dans ses bras, espérant un miracle qui n'était pas venu. Depuis quand les elfes sylvains pouvaient-ils bien croire aux miracles de toute façon...

Thranduil était seul maintenant… Définitivement seul…

Il l'avait perdu. Il était seul... Pour toujours... A jamais... Cette femme qui l'avait recueilli en morceaux après la bataille de Dagorlad, blessé, épuisé et brisé de n'avoir pu sauver de la mort son père et tant des siens. Cette femme qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie, qui l'avait soigné et lui avait souris avec tendresse, il venait de la perdre. Ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice, la bienveillance de sa voix, la douceur de ses caresses, la fermeté de son bras dans les batailles… Tout cela n'existait plus.

Il ne caresserait plus jamais sa peau de porcelaine et ne pourrait plus plonger son regard dans le sien pour y puiser de la force.

Elle n'était plus là.

Les orcs avaient gagné.

Les orcs avaient tout emporté.

Il n'avait plus rien.

La mort d'Oropher lui avait coupé le cœur en deux, mais celle d'Idelwën était bien pire. Il avait perdu sa lumière, son rayon de soleil, la seule personne qui parvenait à lui faire oublier les images violentes qui tournaient dans sa tête et les cauchemars qui le hantaient encore.

Et Thranduil était en train de sombrer.

Oh oui, il sentait l'appel des abysses. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être vivant. Marcher et parler était une chose, mais pour le reste… Non, il n'était plus en vie ! Son cœur ne semblait plus battre vraiment.

Il avait froid, toujours froid. Il ne ressentirait plus jamais la douce chaleur de ses bras et de ses baisers.

Il était mort…

Oui, là-bas, dans cette montagne maudite il était mort avec elle.

Son corps continuait bien de se mouvoir, mais son âme était morte. C'était étrange cette impression de ne plus rien ressentir, d'être déconnecté de son propre corps, d'entendre les gens au loin sans les comprendre.

Thranduil frémit. C'était ça en fait, il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas la mort absurde et sans raison de celle qu'il avait tant aimé et il ne comprenait pas l'attitude des autres autour de lui qui agissaient déjà comme si elle n'avait jamais existé !

Pourtant, elle avait vécue ! Elle avait été sa raison de vivre. Elle à qui Dagorlad avait pris toute sa famille, elle restait pourtant sourire et tendresse permanente. Elle était si positive et aimante… Comment pourrait-il continuer à avancer après cela ?

En chancelant doucement, Thranduil se rapprocha de sa commode pour se servir un verre. Peut-être que s'il restait saoul, finalement, il se sentirait mieux. Le miroir au-dessus du meuble, lui renvoya son reflet fatigué et sans y penser, ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue, faisant réapparaître ses cicatrices. Là aussi, elle avait été là, veillant sur lui, l'encourageant, ne quittant pas son chevet et lui renouvelant toutes ses promesses d'amour éternel.

Un tremblement léger s'empara de Thranduil. Non, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver seul. Il ne parviendrait jamais à avancer, à vivre sans son soutien, il avait besoin d'elle ! De sa voix… De ses bras…

Il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Toute la journée, il était resté enfermé dans cette chambre, dans le noir, incapable de contrôler ses larmes ni de répondre aux inquiétudes sincères de Galion, ni aux sollicitudes de ses autres conseillers qui ne semblaient pas voir combien il était détruit. Pourtant, il était totalement dévasté. Il avait perdu sa seule raison de vivre après le désastre de Dagorlad. Il ne pouvait plus avancer.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un poignard posé à côté des vasques et Thranduil se raidit. Il avait essayé de survivre à sa perte, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus… Il ne voulait plus souffrir…

Les doigts du roi des elfes sylvains se refermèrent sur le manche de l'arme. Périr par la lame lui semblait si logique… Mourir pour la rejoindre parce qu'il ne voulait plus de cette vie, c'était sans doute le plus simple et le moins douloureux, étant donné la violence de la souffrance qui le pliait en deux et laissait à peine respirer.

Oui, sa décision était prise, Thranduil allait la rejoindre.

Ses doigts serrèrent plus fermement la lame et il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, prêt à se l'enfoncer en plein cœur, lorsqu'un babillement parvint à ses oreilles. Le roi des elfes sylvains sursauta et se retourna en direction de son lit. Un lit à côté duquel se trouvait un berceau. Thranduil frissonna et se rapprocha à pas lent. Son regard se posa sur le petit lit. Un lit dans lequel reposait un tout jeune bébé, qui s'agitait doucement, tendant les poings vers lui…

Thranduil frémit.

\- Oh mon tout petit…

Ses doigts lâchèrent la lame qu'il tenait qui tintant bruyamment en tombant sur le sol, pendant que ses tremblements se firent plus forts.

\- _Lass pin nìn (ma petite feuille)_

Le petit garçon tourna la tête en direction de son père. Il était si paisible, si souriant. Thranduil sentit ses tremblements se faire encore plus violents. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir... Il était si petit… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Sa mère venait de périr de manière horrible et barbare, il n'avait pas le droit de le priver des bras de son père ! Quel avenir il aurait s'il devenait orphelin, lui qui n'avait que quelques mois ? Oui, il était si paisible, si innocent. Il venait à peine de s'ouvrir au monde, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'attendre. Thranduil se sentit prêt à défaillir.

\- Mon petit trésor… Quel avenir je t'offrirais si je t'abandonnais ?

Les larmes revinrent, comme trop souvent en ce moment et Thranduil tendit les mains pour prendre le petit être qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Il le cala doucement dans ses bras tout en continuant de pleurer.

\- Tu es si petit…

Le roi des elfes sylvains serra doucement son fils dans ses bras en continuant de pleurer. Oui, il avait envie de mourir, de rejoindre Idelwën, mais il était là. Son petit garçon, sa petite feuille. Comment pouvait-il le laisser se retrouver orphelin alors qu'il était aussi petit et vulnérable ? Le monde devenait si violent… Qui le protégerai de la souffrance s'il n'était plus là pour le faire ?

\- Pardonne-moi… Comment je pourrais t'abandonner ? Pardonne-moi mon fils…

Thranduil luttait contre ses tremblements, mais son épuisement était là, réel, et lui sciait les jambes. Alors, il se rapprocha de son lit et se laissa tomber assis dessus. Le bébé bougea doucement et agrippa fermement une mèche de cheveux de son père dont les larmes se firent plus fortes.

Non, il ne pouvait pas abandonner ce petit-être qui lui souriait.

\- Tu as les yeux de ta mère, murmura Thranduil en observant son enfant.

Le roi se pencha et déposa doucement un baiser sur le front de son petit garçon pendant que les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues tombèrent sur lui. Thranduil se redressa et essuya sa larme tombée sur sa joue avant d'essayer de lui sourire malgré sa détresse.

\- Ma petite feuille…

Le tout petit elfing observa son père avant de se blottir plus fort dans ses bras tout en cherchant à se rendormir. Thranduil frémit. Par Eru, comme il semblait apprécier de se retrouver dans ses bras… Non. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il avait besoin de lui… de ses bras… de son amour… Thranduil sentait sa respiration et son petit cœur battre sous ses doigts alors qu'il s'endormait paisiblement, pelotonné au creux des bras de son père. Un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine.

\- Mon tout petit _elfing_ … Comment j'ai pu penser t'abandonner. Je suis là mon fils… Je serai toujours là…

Totalement épuisé, Thranduil décida de s'allonger prudemment en tenant toujours son enfant dans ses bras. Le jeune bébé bougea un peu pour s'installer mieux sur son père en cherchant en se rendormir doucement. Ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire, caressa doucement sa joue et après avoir lutté contre un nouveau tremblement, il se laissa aller et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emporter. Lui qui n'avait fait que pleurer depuis la mort de sa tendre épouse plus de deux semaines plus tôt, il avait tant besoin de repos. Alors, il ne fut pas long à sombrer. Son fils dans ses bras. Son petit cœur battant contre le sien, lui rappelant qu'il venait de perdre une partie de lui-même, mais qui lui restait un être pour lequel il serait prêt à tout… Un tout petit être qui venait de le sauver sans même en avoir conscience…

.

* * *

 **Voilà, vous êtes arrivé au bout de cet OS. Thranduil a tellement d'amour pour son fils même s'il et maladroit. Si ça vous a plus, laissez-moi une review ;)**


End file.
